A computing device platform typically uses power management to reduce power usage when a user has stepped away from or has stopped using the platform for a period of time. The platform can enter into several power states which range from the computing device platform being fully operational (active state) to the computing device platform being asleep (sleep state, power-saving state, etc.). When the computing device platform is not fully operational the platform is termed “power-gated.”
To return the computing device platform to a state that is not power-gated the user traditionally has to perform manual operations such as pressing the computing device platform power button/switch, or implementing a “<ctrl> <alt> <del>” keystroke on the keyboard, or moving the mouse. Additionally, to complete wake up of the computing device platform the user oftentimes has to enter a password using the keyboard.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.